Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunlight absorbing material applied around a user's eyes to reduce sun glare.
Description of the Related Art
Eye black is often used by athletes under their eyes to absorb sunlight and reduce sun glare. Eye black is a waxy substance, similar in texture to lipstick, that is directly applied to the skin underneath the eyes. The eye black must be washed off vigorously to fully remove it from the skin. Additionally, stickers that simulate eye black can be applied under the eyes. These stickers, however, can hurt the user when being removed and are typically only usable one time, and then discarded. It would be beneficial to provide a product that provides the benefit of eye black that is not applied the skin and can be easily and quickly removed by a wearer.